


Sleigh Ride

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius insists on taking moony on a sleigh ride.





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my tumblr

“MOONY ITS SNOWING,” Sirius yelled looking out their dorm window.  
Remus groaned and looked at the time. “Blimey Padfoot, its after three in the morning.”  
“PADFOOT SHUT UP,” James yelled angrily. “SOME OF US NORMAL PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!”  
Sirius rolled his eyes and got back into bed. Peter and Frank were still sleeping and snoring. Remus pulled Sirius and his warm body next to him. “Moony do you want to go play in the snow?”  
“It’s late Pads. Tomorrow we can go play all day,” Remus told him yawning. “Please go back to sleep.”  
Sirius sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover. “Ok, but tomorrow you’re all mine. We’re going to go on a sleigh ride.”  
“I don’t even want to ask how right now,” Remus replied with a yawn. Sirius kissed him.  
“Sorry I woke you up Moony.”  
James snorted. “What about apologizing to the rest of us you woke up?”  
“It was just you. Longbottom and Pettigrew are still snoring,” Sirius replied with a laugh.  
“Shut up now and go to sleep!”  
Sirius kissed Remus and the three of them went back to sleep. In the morning James refused to speak to Sirius for disrupting his beauty sleep. Sirius rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a drama queen Prongs. I thought Moony and I were the gay ones in this room. Is there something you want to tell us?”  
James gave him the middle finger before going to breakfast with Frank and Peter. Remus smiled. “You deserved that you know?”  
“And you know what I deserve today? A day of me and you and snow,” Sirius told Remus sitting on his lap.  
“I promised but I believe you said something about a sleigh ride? I don’t know how you’re going to do that,” Remus told him giving him a kiss.  
“I’ve got ideas,” Sirius told him kissing his neck.  
Remus groaned and reluctantly pushed him away. “I need breakfast.”  
“Right, food. We’re going to need energy for everything I have planned.”  
The two of them went to the great hall hand in hand. Sirius was singing Christmas songs quietly. Remus loved it even if Sirius didn’t have the best voice in the world, but it was like heaven to Remus. They sat across from James, Peter and Frank.  
“So, James was saying you were screaming like a lunatic early this morning,” Frank said to Sirius.  
“I’m not a lunatic. Snow makes me happy. Winter makes me happy. Christmas makes me happy. Of course none of those things makes me as happy as sex with Remus but those are all close.”  
Remus blushed as the others gagged and rolled their eyes. “Sirius do you have to keep talking about how much you love sex with me?”  
“Yeah, its not like we don’t know it because the two of you forget to put up a silencing charm sometimes,” Frank said.  
Sirius opened his mouth to say something but James spoke before he could. “Padfoot, whatever you’re about to say please don’t. I will do anything if you don’t say anything.”  
Sirius grinned and James groaned once he realized what he said. “Anything you say? Interesting because I have a favor to ask you.”  
“I refuse to take part in a threesome,” James told him.  
Remus, Frank, and Peter almost choked on their food while Sirius started laughing loudly. “Prongs you’re hilarious. Like I’d ever want to have sex with you. Hilarious. No. That’s not what I want and I’m pretty sure that’s not what Moony wants either.”  
“I don’t know,” Remus said mysteriously teasing Sirius and causing James to blush. “That might be interesting.”  
“Moony,” Sirius said playfully punching his shoulder.  
Remus snickered. “Come on Padfoot, you know I’m not serious.”  
“That’s because I am. Neither one of us are interested in a threesome. I do have a proposition for you though. We’ll need to talk in private. Sorry Moons, but we’ll get to our alone time in a little while. Come on Prongs.”  
James reluctantly followed Sirius into the empty common room. “What horrible thing do you want me to do for you?”  
Sirius grinned. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but its still snowing.”  
“How could I not?”  
“I want to go on a sleigh ride with Moony,” Sirius told him.  
“So, what does that have to do with, oh,” James said finally catching on. “You have got to be kidding me.”  
“I’m not. I’m serious. Please be a deer and do this for me? For Moony?”  
“I don’t know Padfoot.”  
“What’s the point of you being a deer if you can’t use this to my advantage,” Sirius asked. “Besides, you are the one who said you would do anything for me and I think this would fall under the category of anything.”  
James scowled. “You suck.”  
“And Moony loves that,” Sirius told him grinning.  
James rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll do this for you. You’re lucky you’re like my brother Padfoot.”  
“Thanks Prongs,” Sirius told him giving him a hug.  
“You’re welcome. Let’s go to Hagrids. He has the sleigh all set up for me.”  
James followed Sirius to Hagrids hut while Remus chatted with Frank and Peter in the common room.  
“I wonder when the two of them will get back,” Peter said looking out the window.  
“Hopefully soon. Sirius has been driving me nuts for weeks about wanting it to snow so we could go out and play in it,” Remus said. “And apparently he’s taking me on a sleigh ride.”  
“I wonder how that’s going to work because there aren’t very many deer around Hogwarts,” Frank told them.  
“Oh my gosh. I know what he’s doing. Wow,” Remus said chuckling. Peter laughed too but Frank didn’t get what was so funny.  
Sirius walked back into the common room grinning. “Come on Moony. We should get bundled up.”  
“Where’s James,” Frank asked.  
“He’s busy for the day. Excuse us.” Sirius pulled Remus into their room.  
“James is a reindeer isn’t he,” Remus asked as he got bundled up.  
Sirius grinned. “Great idea right?”  
Remus shook his head. “Padfoot. You’re crazy.”  
“He agreed to it. Now let’s go on that sleigh ride.” Remus allowed Sirius to drag him out of the bedroom and out of the castle and down to Hagrids hut where a deer was hooked up to a sleigh.  
“Aw, you gave him a red nose like Rudolph,” Remus commented looking at James trying to contain his laughter. The deer rolled his eyes and scowled.  
“I never knew a deer could do something like this,” Sirius teased.  
“He’s going to kill you for that later,” Remus told him.  
“Probably but for now it’s time for us to have our own sleigh ride. Hop up.” The two of them got inside the warm comfortable sleigh and James began prancing around.  
Sirius pulled Remus close to him and kissed him as snow fell on them and all around them. “We have had a lot of amazing moments together but I think this is my favorite,” Sirius told Remus softly.  
“Cuz its me and snow,” Remus asked.  
Sirius nodded. “Yes.” The two of them snuggled and enjoyed the view and the snow. “You cold Moony?”  
“Yes, but happy,” he replied giving Sirius a kiss.  
“I have some suggestions on how to warm up,” Sirius said getting on top of Remus’s lap and giving him a kiss while his hands slid under Remus’s clothes.  
Remus laughed. “Your idea to warm me up involves undressing me in this weather?”  
“It will be fun Moony. Prongs won’t know either if that’s something you’re worried about. He’s too busy driving us around. We’ll be warm. There is such thing as a warming charm anyway.”  
“Yes, and I’m sure its sole purpose was to keep people warm as they had sex in a sleigh while its snowing.”  
Sirius laughed and kissed Remus. “So you don’t want to do this?”  
“I didn’t say that.” Remus allowed Sirius to undress him and the two of them brought some warmth to each other through their actions. Afterwords they snuggled close together under the covers.  
“Can we stay like this forever,” Remus asked burying his head in Sirius’s chest.  
“I wish Moony. I don’t think Prongs will like that though.”  
Remus laughed. “This has been a great day Padfoot.”  
“If you think this is great wait till you get your Christmas gift in a few days,” Sirius replied giving him a kiss.  
Remus smiled and reluctantly they got dressed because their time was coming to an end. Prongs stopped at Hagrid’s house and they got out and thanked Hagrid for letting them borrow his sleigh.  
“Anytime,” Hagrid replied. He offered to fix them something to eat but they politely declined and headed back up to the castle. Once they were out of Hagrid’s sight, James turned back.  
“Oh the things I put up with for you Padfoot,” James told him scowling.  
“Prongs, thank you,” Remus said before Sirius could say anything. “Really. Today has been one of the best days of my life. I really needed it before the full moon tomorrow night.”  
All resistance to doing that for them vanished after Remus told him that. James has a special soft spot for Remus. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Happy to be of help.”  
James walked ahead of the couple. “I love you Padfoot,” Remus told Sirius looking him in his eyes. “Forever.”  
“I love you too. Thanks for always making this time of year special for me Moony. You are the best. I wish I could truly convey how much I love you to you.”  
“You just did and you do every day and I’m not just talking about the sex though that helps a lot,” Remus teased. “And you have made my whole life so much more special. Before I came here I was a friendless werewolf who never could have imagined making friends or finding love.”  
Sirius kissed him and wrapped his arms around him. “You are worthy of love.”  
The two of them made out until Remus pushed Sirius away. “I’m starving. Let’s go eat dinner.”  
The two of them went back into castle hand in hand.


End file.
